The Apple of Strife
by Silverhand9028
Summary: I decided to write up a Greek myth in modern-day because I'm a mythology nerd . Apologies for the babbling, rambling descriptions and ridiculous detail. R&R :


**Hey demigods!**

**This is different to most of my fanfics. It's a simple one-shot and is a Greek myth re-written in modern day. It's different but I felt inspired. There's loads of babbling, rambling descriptions but I just wanted to quickly do this. I'll try and put the pic of Veronica up for next week. If you think it's good, tell me, if it's rubbish or if I can improve, give me all the improvements you can think of. There are no chapters, just this random thing. The myth I am adapting is 'The Apple of Discord'.**

**-Silverhand9028**

Mount Olympus is beautiful. Hidden above the top point of the Empire State Building, only those with immortal blood can reach this paradise. A large, rocky peak points up into the sky, with lush green grass and flowers of every colour dotted plentifully around. Buildings of white marble dot the landscape, hidden by abundant forests and separated by sparkling cobalt rivers. Atop this gorgeous land is a palace, huge and grand. This building houses the gods.

In particular, is Zeus. At this point, Zeus was not happy. The King of the Gods was pacing back and forth across the throne room. He had a cloud-grey beard, stormy eyes and a navy pinstripe suit.

"What should I do?" he murmured desperately, stroking his whiskers.

His wife Hera sat behind him on a lavish silver throne, draped with a gorgeously crafted peacock drape and a few fern green cushions.

"Dear, I'm disappointed in you," she scolded, as she combed her silky brown hair in the mirror.

"Blame Thetis!" snarled Zeus.

Thetis was the immortal queen of the Nereids, and Zeus had tried to seduce her. Being the adopted daughter of Hera, Thetis coldly rejected him. And by coldly, I mean soaked him in the face with a douse of cold water.

"No Zeusy-kins! I never cheated on you once! You were naughty and Thetis should get off lightly!"

"Too late..."

"WHAT?" Hera stood up and walked towards her husband.

Zeus looked up sheepishly.

"I _may_ have kind of put a _teensy-weensy _curse on her..."

Hera glared at him with her turquoise eyes.

"Well... just a light one. But I made her unable to marry an immortal."

"Zeus, how dare you! I thought she got along quite well with that blue-skinned mermaid chap!"

"Well, she'll have to find someone else!" Zeus roared so loudly, the palace shook and his eyes flashed with lightning.

Hera looked at him coldly, quite used to his unnecessary temper tantrums.

"Fine!" she argued. "I'll find her one myself!"

Thetis was sat on the beach. She was combing her hair with a sea-shell when Hera arrived.

Thetis looked up.

"Have you heard about this curse?" she spat.

Hera nodded. "So, I've got you a man."

Thetis raised an eyebrow. Hera snapped her fingers and a young man appeared. He had light brown hair and stubble, cool tanned skin and deep blue eyes.

"Thetis, meet Peleus. Peleus, Thetis."

Thetis looked at her foster mother as if to say: _You've got to be kidding me,_ but Hera leant in and whispered: "I know he's not immortal but he's a good, strong, noble man." She then promptly disappeared.

Peleus grinned delightedly.

"You're beautiful," he smiled, looking at Thetis' sea-green eyes, flattering silk bikini and gorgeous smooth skin. Without a word of warning, he pounced, hugging Thetis tight. He breathed in her sweet, salty smell.

Thetis screamed and in a second she turned into a seal and leapt into the sea.

Peleus clung on desperately and as Thetis surfaced, he was still holding on. Thetis noticed his dedication and loyalty, and then she began to notice other things – his strong arms, his handsome face and his kingly smile. Thetis took him onto land and began to prepare the best wedding in all history.

Midnight. Glorious lights hung from the trees of Mount Olympus, swaying in the breeze. The smell of violets and lotuses was intoxicating. All the inhabitants: it's gods, goddesses, nymphs, satyrs, spirits and demigods, came to the great hall of the palace for the wedding of Peleus and Thetis.

Peleus stood in his finest suit, as Thetis entered in a glorious flowing gown and crown of flowers. Under a confetti of stars and smiles, they said their vows and led their party out into the cool night air. Dionysius poured wine from a comfy purple armchair from behind the refreshments table. Demeter was in charge of centrepieces and decorations, as flowers, grasses and plants were everywhere. Apollo was sat on a pedestal strumming a guitar and singing. Everything was going wonderfully.

But a hedge rustled. Two scowling dark eyes peered on the merry scene with venom. The eyes belonged to a mucky pale face, with a head of scruffy black hair on top. The head belonged to a thin, skinny body in a black and purple dress. The body belonged to Eris. Eris was goddess of strife and discord, and she had not been invited to the wedding.

She was angry and infuriated as anyone would be, but Hermes had been blocked on her Facebook due to a prank he had played on her a long time ago, so he didn't get the message across. Eris glared at them, then leapt out from behind the hedge and threw something. It flew across the dance-floor and landed at the feet of three goddesses who were walking around with linked arms.

It was golden.

It was a golden apple...

a golden apple iPhone 4s.

"A 4s!" squealed the first goddess, Hera. She stooped down to pick it up.

"Ooooh, it's sparkly and golden!" giggled the second, Aphrodite.

"What does that say on the side?" asked the third, Athena.

"To the hottest!" gasped Zeus, who had walked up to see what the commotion was.

"It was for me then!" declared Aphrodite, striking a pose in her miniskirt.

"No way!" argued Hera.

The three goddesses suddenly started squabbling.

Suddenly: "STOP!" Zeus boomed, his voice shaking the Empire State Building.

"We shall not decide tonight. A mortal man shall do the honours."

Paris was bored. He was sat in his tracksuits by the bins. His headphones were playing Eminem at full blast and he sat chewing some gum.

Suddenly, a postman ran up. Paris almost fainted when he saw wings on his trainers and two snakes around the side of a parcel.

"Hello, Paris," smiled the first.

"George, you're freaking him out!" scolded the other.

The postman glared at them: "George, Martha, shut up!"

Paris' mouth remained hanging open as the man smiled wryly.

"I'm Hermes, the messenger god." He took out the golden Apple iPhone and handed it to Paris.

"Sweet!" yelled Paris.

"It's not for you!" Hermes snapped, "it's for one of these three goddesses."

Hermes waved his hand as the goddesses appeared before him.

"Which one?" asked Paris.

"That is for you to decide."

Paris approached the three women. Hera stepped forward.

"I am Queen Hera," she said, "and that apple is mine!"

Hera had really dressed up to impress Paris. She had a fern green dress and peacock print shrug around her shoulders. Silver earrings encrusted with royal blue diamonds hung on her ears, and she had designer heels on her feet. She wore a necklace with little crystals on, silver bangles and a silvery tiara on her head.

"Paris," she addressed him formally, "I would love it if you gave me the iPhone. For a start, I am clearly the hottest. Zeus did pine after me to be his wife, and I am the divine queen. Also, I would reward you highly. Great riches I can give you, Paris. Look at this dump you call home. I can give you so much more."

Paris looked into her hypnotic kaleidoscope eyes and suddenly felt himself transported away...

He saw himself in designer clothes, sat back in a red chauffeur-driven sports car. Behind him was a huge mansion on a beach, with three pools and a jacuzzi. Gardeners tended to the grounds whilst cleaners attended to the pools. He had a full, bulging wallet in his pocket, containing several billionaire's credit cards.

He was snapped back to reality in a jolt. Hera approached him and dropped a 100 dollar bill into his palm.

"And that, Paris," she smiled, "is just a taster!"

Athena was the next forward. Dressed smartly in a grey blazer and pencil skirt, she also wore red reading glasses, perched on the end of her nose, to match a scarlet beaded necklace and crimson heels. She looked at Paris with intense grey eyes.

"Paris," she said, "think very wisely about your choice. Hera can grant you money, but you will be pestered by paparazzi, caught up in a celebrity scandal and get scrutinized every week by tabloids. Is that really what you want?"

Paris looked up sheepishly, as he caught Athena's stony grey eyes, and found another vision coming on...

He had MBEs, OBEs, CBEs, PHDs, GCSEs and a knighthood. For he was the greatest intellectual ever to set foot on the earth. Billions of books sold, he dwarfed Newton, Shakespeare, Archimedes and even Da Vinci in his greatness. His name would be forever honoured in glory and respect. He was wise, noble, clever, popular and intellectual to the maximum.

He drifted back to see Athena smiling. "Who do you think will be remembered in a hundred years time, Paris?" she asked. "Katie Price or Bill Gates? Kerry Katona or JK Rowling?"

She adjusted her glasses and her grey eyes sparkled.

The designer heels of Aphrodite clicked on the floor as she approached. Her hair and makeup shimmered to Paris' will. One moment she was a tanned, blonde beach babe, the next a sexy city brunette. Her lipsticked smile intensified to reveal sparkling white teeth. Her eyes settled to bright blue, her hair to glossy wavy brown and her outfit to a red designer dress. She tossed back her brunette locks and laughed.

"Paris dear," she thrust her hips and chest forward, winking happily, "who wants to be known for being a geek or rewarded with a bit of money? You have to think... will you be happy?" she faced Paris square on.

She whispered words only heard by Paris. "Paris... I know what you want..." Once again, her eyes glowed as he felt a new image appearing...

Light chestnut blonde hair. Golden tanned skin. Curvy hips and voluptuous body. Vibrant, gorgeous, glimmering eyes. He saw a compassionate smile and friendly expression.

_Helen..._

His heart skipped a beat. Helen of Sparta. She may have been married to Menelaus, but that didn't stop Paris. He had posters of her plastering his walls. She was pretty without being vain, rich without being greedy and talented without being boastful.

The offers of wisdom and riches seemed insignificant now.

Aphrodite smiled at him. "Have you made your decision?" she asked.

"I...I..." he sank to his knees. "I give the Golden Apple iPhone to you. If I can have Helen..."  
"You know you can."  
He held out the iPhone. Aphrodite's varnished nails plucked it from his hands. Hera and Athena scowled and disappeared in sparks, while Aphrodite plucked in the silver earphones and started bobbing to Beyonce.

But Paris' heart was set on other things...

Helen.

**I know, it was weird and I can''t be bothered to write up what happens next because that triggers the whole Trojan war which is just a bit long-winded. Sorry for rambling too much, hope you liked it :)**

**-Silverhand9028**


End file.
